Changing Fate
by King Kyuubi
Summary: He was a young boy and something terrible happened but maybe it was for the best who knows but he knows one thing no one will hurt him again NarutoxKyuubix?x?x? slight one piecexover
1. Chapter 1

Alright first story hope you like it

Disclaimer i own what i own but these ain't it ...Damn

* * *

Ch.1 Changing Your Fate

A five year old young boy sat crying in a deserted room his blood staining the bottoms of his pants he lay there curled in a ball 'I got to get away before he gets back I can't' he broke down crying harder as the sobs calm down a little 'I will not let that happen to me again' He sat up against the grimy wall of the building and slowly pushed himself up and waited by the door. An hour later the door opened "Where did the damn demon go I'm going to have me another go" he said with an even tone the young boy threw himself, at the man that held him, at the knees knocking him over before he charging out the doors to the woods an hour later he was running through the forest trying to escape the growing mass that was chasing him down

"Die demon" "We're going to finish what the fourth started today" "Get back here demon"

He ran faster as the cries and shouts seemed to be closing in. 'A little bit further till ojiji's house I can make it' he thought as he dodged in and around trees. The cries get closer and closer he turns and looks back the flame that showed there torches was closer than ever as he turns around as his foot catches a root and he flies forward into a tree a crack was heard from his back and pain shot through his body his teary eyes looked up 'So close I can see the gate to his house' his body refused to move as he tried desperately to drag his self to the safety that the old man offered

"I see him he's over there hurry up" they reach him as he drags himself slowly towards the house "The Hokage can't save you now demon" with a resounding crack to the back of his head he slipped into unconsciousness

The ninja that stated the attack drug his body deeper into the woods as he beat and stabbed him taking him as fast as he can toward there destination after three hours he arrived at the infamous spot where the First Hokage and Madra Uchiha had there final fight the Valley of the End he grinned and walked towards the edge of the falls "You will never tell anyone what I did or defile our village again demon but I guess you will" and with that he threw him off never noticing the tears of a now conscious young boy as his dry laughter rang out through the night

Splash

He used what little strength he had to roll over and grab a log as he floated down the river he cried and moved his arms and legs till he hit the bank he crawled through the forest till he spotted a cave he crawled inside and cried himself to sleep he awoke several hours later to the smell of fish on the fire he heard the sound of footsteps behind the fires light "Who's there please don't hurt me anymore" he cried as he pulled his body closer trying to make himself a smaller target "I will not hurt you child why would anyone hurt you" an elderly woman stepped out of the shadows into the light

"Because I'm a demon and my village hates me ojiji is the only one that even likes me I wanna be just like him" she stared at him for a minute staring into the crystal blue eyes as if searching for something "Ahh ha I see that's why young one don't worry you are not a demon unless you want to be remember your choices are what keeps you human if that is what you desire" she smiled and sat down and reached for some fish she handed one to the young boy who devoured it instantly she smiled and handed him another "What is your name young child and what is it you wish to be" his entire attitude flipped around from scared to excited "My name is Naruto Uzimake and I'm going to be the greatest ninja and final be hokage and earn my villages respect"

She smiled "Well then you happen to be in luck I can help you with that" he started to jump around "Really how can you help me? what can you do? are you a ninja? can you teach me something really cool so when I start the academy in four years the others will be in awe of me?" suddenly he stopped and looked down "Are you saying this or are you going to end up hurting me like that pink haired lady and her daughter did" she sat there with a look of renewed vigor "Nay child I will not harm you at all I am unlike your village I am not but a ┘ well I would classify myself as a wandering miko or priestess and no I am not a ninja"

He perked up but deflated at hearing she was not a ninja "Then how can you help me Miko-chan" she chuckled at his name for her "I can help you because I am a Wish Miko(1) through out my life I am able to give one hundred wishes for one hundred years my time to die is almost here and I have three wishes left and I would like you to have them young one to hopeful help you with your life" he stared at her for a minute into her golden eyes as if searching for something "But miko-chan if I use them wouldn't you die I don't want you to die your the only other person who's nice to me" his eyes shimmered as tears threatened to spill "Ahh but young one I will die anyway and I at least wish to do for you what I can you will face difficult things in life not as bad as your younger years for I have seen them and the are so horrible that I would not wish them on anyone and I will help you with any three wishes you want please let me know beforehand and we will discuss them before your final decision please allow me to help you young one we will turn this world into a nicer world because you have a power that can change hearts and you can do anything you want just believe it" she smiled as he put on a serious thinking face except he has his tongue a little out and that made her smile

"Alright Miko-chan I accept I will help you achieve the peace you deserve and I don't know what my first wish should be it will either be for a friend that would never leave me or to know why the village hates me" she thought for a moment before clapping her hands startling Naruto causing him to fall over as he sat back up she spoke "I know wish for a friend and because of the friend I have in mind I can explain why your village hates you" he gave a full blown grin "Alright Miko-chan I wish for a friend that would never leave me no matter what" she smile and snapped her fingers "It is done" a cloud of smoke appeared obscuring his vision when it cleared a small fox half size of him lay there it was bright orange with a white underbelly where the two colors collide there were black tribal designs the designs also were on the tail to separate the white tip and finally its ears had black following it around the ear he smiled as he crawled over and poked it in the head "Is this him" he asked while looking at the Miko

"I'm a her thank you very much and get your finger out of my eye kit" he jumped back "Yu.. you talk" he said as he stared at her "Yes I talk who are you and where am I why am I here" he gave the foxiest grin that he could which caused the little fox to tilt its head in confusion "I'm Naruto Uzimaki the next hokage of the hidden leaf village and your in a cave with me and Miko-chan so who are you" "My name is Kira and you still have not answered my last question" the fox stated as she looked over the young boy that sat there in front of her "I believe I can answer that I still must answer Naruto-kuns question as well" at that they perked up eager to hear what she had to say "Naruto the day you were born the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked your village and in order to defeat it your fourth hokage sealed it in you" his face fell as the fox sat there 'I know that how do I know that' she thought "So I really am a demon" he said as tears gathered in his eyes at this sight the fox hopped around his shoulders and licked his cheek "No Naruto-kun remember your not a demon unless you want to be now let me finish" she cleared her throat and continued "The reason the Kyuubi attacked was because a man by the name of Madra Uchiha placed a powerful Genjutsu over it trying to capture it but it back fired erasing its mamory and in its panicked state it ran and when it felt threatened it attacked your village thinking it was only defending itself" his face fell again

"Poor Kyuubi to have that happen I feel bad for him" she chuckled "I believe she said she was a she you see the Kyuubi is with you till you die so who's a better friend I removed the seal and it changed your body because of the seals design you now have all her chakra and she returned to her true self the fox around your shoulders" he gasped and looked at her "But if you removed the seal she's free right" she smiled at the boys cleverness "In a way she is still bound to you if you die she does because your souls are both one you are each other and always will be but lets say she gets hit by a jutsu instead of dying she appears next to you and she still technically has her chakra but you both have a restriction to it and your body must slowly absorb it and as if you can use more of hers she can use more of the chakra within herself you both will age the same she is your age now and will grow with you that kira-chan is why you can remember a little but can't fully grasp it" the fox nodded " "Yes your right I remember now but only after you told me how do you know so much and are able to do this" Naruto reached up and stroked between her ears causing a light purr to rumble through her body "Miko-chan her can grant wishes and she's giving me three-" well two now but it's to help me" the fox cocked her head "Why do you need help kit nothing seems wrong" the Miko sighed "Concentrate on his mind and look at all his memories"

The little fox focused her eyes glowed red as she viewed every memory at high speed feeling all his body felt and started crying "Oh god and they called me the demon kit I am so sorry for the life you led because of me put I promise I will help you your life will never be this bad again and that is a demons deal one which can never be broken" his eyes swelled up again "Exactly and that's where I come in so what do you want your next wish to be" he fought back the tears and again dawned a serious face, for him, and looked at the little fox around his neck "I wanna be able to protect everyone that's precious me like my Kira-chan and ojiji but I also want it so no one will ever hurt me again" the Miko again sat with the two "Give me a minute I think I may be able to do both" they nodded and the fox hopped off his shoulders on to the ground

Naruto took a piece of his torn shirt off and dragged it in front of him suddenly Kira pounced and missed it and started chasing it he stared giggling as he had her do backflips and somersaults trying to get it they played for about an hour as dawn slowly rose the old Miko gasped "Young one I figured it out wish for the three fruit of Jinn" she had a smile on her face the Kyuubi gasped "Those no longer exist they were destroyed in the first fight of us demons we made sure of it with those not even us demons could touch him" Naruto scunched up his face and asked "What are The Three Fruit of Jinn(2)" Kyuubi turned "The three fruit of Jinn were legendary stones that gave the user three powers the first was the Smoke-Smoke Fruit it allowed the user to basically be smoke the only way you could tell was the constant stream of smoke coming out of his mouth he could not be hit unless you can keep the smoke together so like water, fire, or air it can potentially hurt you but the only sure fire way is to contain you the next one was the Wet-Wet Fruit it canceled the effects of the other two by not making you sink and it allowed for the user to breath underwater and finally the most feared one the Touch-Touch Fruit it allowed the user to absorb the knowledge of that person anything you can benefit from kind of like the Sharingan does but better because with the Touch-Touch you get it all the knowledge on how to perform it to how to learn it yourself because while you can do the technique it still will not work as well as it should and it will pass on through your blood like a blood line"

"Exactly so do you like that idea it works so you learn quicker and avoid taking the abuse you have except the glares and people avoiding you I can't help that but you will have ways to avoid it now" at this she smiled "So what do you think"

Naruto grinned "That would be cool but if there stones couldn't anyone use them" the Miko smiled softly "But what if there actual fruit you eat them it becomes part of you" Kira's head shoots up "Of course they were once fruit but they calcified and hardened into stones if we get the original forms we change your body fully so only you can have them" Naruto started bouncing up and down "Yes that is so cool I wish for The Three Fruit of Jinn as they were" She smiled brightly "It shall be done" a bright light shined from the fire as it spit out three weird looking fruit "Go ahead and eat them" he devoured the blue one first and nothing happened he ate the peach colored one and nothing happened.

As he ate the last one him and Kira started writhing in a slight pain as there body exploded into smoke and reformed and finally smoke escaped there mouth in a constant stream Kira's body shimmered and it disappeared "How did you do that Kira-chan" He said as he looked hard for the smoke "It's a Kitsune Illusion easy to use requires as much chakra as blinking"

He blinked "I wish I could learn that it would stop them from hurting me" he said with a slight frown "Young one why would you not just copy it touch the little foxs head again and learn it, it is one of your powers. He reached forward and starts to stroke her head again as he does he feels memories and thoughts racing into his head. He blinks and the smoke stops "See kit just will it once and you change what others see" she hopped over to him and smiled as best she could "Now young one I want you to promise me something" He turned and tilted his head "Anything Miko-chan" she smiled again "Do not let others know of your potential or powers remember do not let others know unless it's to protect your precious ones but after you become a genin at your village and you are on your team then you may reveal yourself" He frowned "Man I wanted to show off" she retorted "But doesn't a ninja hide in the shadow and play a fool" His face brightened "Yes they do I will be the best but no one will know till I'm ready for it to be known" the Miko smiled and asked the question he dreaded "So young one what is your final wish" He smiled sadly and replied "I thought about this for a long time and I think I know what it is no choice but only one thing I wish for-"

* * *

The Third Hokage sat in his office looking through his crystal ball for Naruto usually he was at home or in the woods but today he could not find him anywhere in the village he feared for the child "Naruto where did you go" he rubbed his head and yelled "Get me Kakashi and tell him its important I need him here now" he took out a match and lit his pipe 'Where are you Naruto' he thought why rubbing his temples it's not like he hated the boy no in fact he loved him like his now one year old grandson but the child was constantly being hurt and it broke his heart he looked at the wall at the pictures of the other Hokages 'You would be so disappointed with this village Minato but you'd be proud of your son'

He was brought out of his thoughts by his window being opened "Yo" Kakashi said as he crawled in "Ahh Kakashi that was quick I have a special B ranked mission for you paid for by me" he lifted his head "What would be so important that it would require you to finance a mission" he took a deep breath and sighed "Naruto has disappeared and I wish for you to find him I fear the villagers may have hurt him and if he is" he took a deep breath and hoped it wasn't true "Well if he is dead please bring him back so that I could at least bury him if not please bring him back to me so I no he is safe" Kakashi dawned a serious face "Hai Hokage-sama when do I begin" he looked down and stamped one of the papers on his desk "Now Dismissed" a puff of smoke filled the air 'Please be okay Naruto'

* * *

"It is done thank you for this Naruto-kun and it's time to say good bye" he looked crest fallen as she said that "so soon but how will I figure all this out" she smile as she started to slowly faze out of existence "Kira-chan can help have a nice life young one, stay true to yourself, and never go back on your word in a week you shall be found good luck" a tear rolled down her face and hit the dirt "Good bye Naruto" with that she was gone the only proof left was a tear in the dirt. He started to cry for the loss of his friend as did Kira they cried themselves to sleep and slept there throughout the day and the night.

The next morning he awoke to a young girl his age making breakfast "Who are you" he looked around frantically "And where's Kira-chan" she laughed "Kit it's me Kira" he looked her over and noticed a few things like the little fox ears on the top of her head and a little tail swaying behind her "But how-" she cut him off quickly "It is my true human form just like that little fox is my true animal form" he stared with a smile as she set some food in front of him "But aren't you a nine tailed demon where are your other tails" she chuckled at his innocence and how he over looked something obvious "I am or was like Miko-chan said I can only use as much as you hence why I can't become a big fox and only have one tail" he nodded and scooted close to the fire and began eating several minutes passed

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED" he screamed out before fainting she fell to the floor in tears as she laughed "oh kit that was hilarious only after a good ten minutes do you notice even as you stared" she broke down even harder 'This will be fun' she thought as she reached over and poked him "Come on kit wake up" she slapped his face slightly "Huh what happened" she smiled "You fainted after you realized I was naked" He looked down and turned red "Ahh" he turned around and covered his eyes "Why are you naked please put some clothes on or at least a Kitsune Illusion" she sighed "Okay and what's a matter it's natural" she blinked as her body was covered in a red kimono that reached her knees "I will not be a pervert like ┘" he started to cry her face fell she forgot about HIM the man with the spinning red eyes and lines beneath his eyes. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug as he lay there crying and mumbling "I will never let that happen again especially you" he repeated it over and over she sat down and pulled him into a hug "Naruto-kun you will never be like that appreciation of the female form is fine but it's doing what He did that crosses that line you would never and couldn't hurt me or any female" his body slowly calmed down but tears still ran down his face "What he did was evil and that's saying something coming from me" he started to slowly laugh before it turned into full blown laughter "Don't worry kit you are not alone anymore I will protect you and we will protect everyone of importance to you" she lifted his head and smiled to him. He smiled back and wiped the tears away in his and her eyes he hugged her and whispered "Well then lets get to learning Kira-hime" she nearly broke down crying at that "Yes my little fox let us begin soon though let me at least finish breakfast" he smiled a heartfelt smile unlike any she had previously seen this one caused her legs to nearly give at the pure beauty of it the love that shined and the courage he showed 'We can do this'

After another ten minutes she stood up and brushed herself off "So what do you want to learn kit" she smiled as he started bouncing on his toes "Can you teach me to turn into a fox or how to control the smoke or how to control the Illusion more oh I know do you think you can train me for later or how about-" "Whoa whoa slow down kit lets see yes, yes, a little, and later we only have a week" He smiled "Alright Kira-chan lets begin" they walked outside into a clearing and she turned to him "Alright to begin-"

* * *

Kakashi was not having a good week he started by going to Naruto's apartment when he finally actually got in he set off several jonin level traps that he barely avoided and after he finally found something of his he summoned his nin-dog and for four days he wandered the village following his sent till he was led to an abandoned house in there he found dried blood mixed with semen from who he didn't know but he continued into the woods towards the hokage's house and then suddenly it stopped and headed off to the left for the rest of the day he followed it until he reached the valley of the end and the trail stopped at the edge of the cliff "The smell continues down there till it hits the river but the last spot the smell is feels like near the log over there after that you just have to search" he looked down at the dog "Thanks Pakkun I can take it from here" the dog nodded then disappeared in a cloud of smoke he jumped off the cliff toward the water and landed on top he walked towards the log and smelt for his scent "Of course nothing here well" He took of through the woods searching for Naruto

* * *

"Alright kit that's all I know on The Three Fruit of Jinn, you have the Illusion down, and you can transform into your fox state when you head back to the village we can start your training do you remember what I said though" she asked as she reverted back to do her fox form he nodded "Never let them know play the idiot and all will be fine when I show my power then I can be my true self" he recited she jumped onto his shoulder, licked his cheek across the whisker markers, and nuzzled his neck "Right" he blushed and started for the opening of the cave "Ready to go Kira-hime" she thanked god the fur was already dark as she blushed at his name for her "Yes alright it sounds like there is someone towards the right of the cave a good ten minutes away head that way" he grinned and start off that way after a little while he saw a line of gray defying gravity "HEY OVER HERE DOG-SAN"

* * *

Kakashi had been, well for lack of a better word lost he knew the way back but that's it he caught slight scents of Naruto in random directions and followed it but he had not found him yet the most he could tell was 'At least he's alive out here' he hopped from a lower branch towards the ground right as he was nearing the ground a yell rang out "HEY OVER HERE DOG-SAN" he slipped on a wet leaf and landed on his ass 'Naruto you are a weird one' he thought as he stood back up

"Hey there Naruto where you been I've been looking for you for a week" his smile faulted for a second before returning back to full force "Ya a villager threw me off that cliff but the water saved me I been laying in a cave I crawled to and Kira-hime here" he rubbed her head "Has been bringing me food and refuses to leave my side so I got better quicker and was just heading back why are you here Dog-san" he lifted is mask and looked at Naruto then the fox his eye made an upside down U "Hokage-sama had me come looking for you he was worried about you so ready to head back to the village" he looked at Kira scratched her ear real quick then hopped on his back "Hi Ho Silver Away" he yelled Kakashi nearly fell at that remark "Naruto where did you get that from" he asked "I don't know but it seems to fit" he said as he started giggling then out of no where the fox snorted 'Great even animals are laughing at me he's going to need to watched if this fox stays well at least 's easy work if I request it' he took off back towards the waterfall as he got to the rock wall he applied chakra to his feet and ran upwards

"WHOA┘ NEAT┘ FASTER DOG-SAN MUSH" he slipped but quickly caught the wall again 'Yeah really weird' they reached the top and he ran on the smooth ground "So Naruto how long till you head till the academy" he counted on his fingers leaving three up "Three years then I get to be like you and ojiji after but he better watch out cause I'm going to be the next hokage" he flashed a thumbs up over his shoulder Kakashi smiled 'we'll see Naruto we'll see' "Ready to take the trees" he looked up "Hai lets go Dog-san" he shot into the trees and headed back to the hidden leaf village

In the Hokage's office the old man smiled while looking into the crystal ball "well Naruto lets see if you can do" He took a drag from his pipe and smile 'this village may never change but Naruto if anyone could do I know it would be you' he smiled again and looked out the window for the sun was setting and tomorrow would be the dawning of a new day in Konohagakure

* * *

(1)Wish miko- Idea from Hanyou him Hanyou her

(2)Three Fruit of Jinn- Took smoke-smoke frome one piece made the others up as far as i know

Thank's for reading the first chapter as i said first story be gentle but let me know what you think i was going to write in the rape but i thought about it and its better only to hint

Next chapter time skip to start of cannon

Till next time may your thoughts stay dirty and your bodys clean


	2. Starting the Ninja Life

Well here's Chapter two it takes me forever to write so i'm tring to pump these out but ya no shit happens

Disclaimer: If i owned i'd be rick as of now i got 50 cent you figure it out

* * *

Ch.2 Starting the Ninja Life

Seven and a half years later that young boy had grown up into a tall handsome sixteen year old looking boy topping out at 6'1 he was well defined from the training he went through over the years his golden hair was near the middle of his back and pulled back into a low ponytail he was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants with black shoes covering his feet he wore no shirt but was wrapped in bandages underneath stood perfectly defined muscles from training and the bandages were wrapped so they showed every muscle twitch as he sighed and smoke twirled in the air making little foxes floating there it was the sixth time they appeared that morning usually it was eight foxes "Kira-hime can you hurry up a little we need to at least try to get to school before the graduation test today"

A sixteen years old looking girl with a figure some guys would call a goddess's she was roughly 5'8 her beautiful red hair just laying at her lower back her chest was almost the size of Tsunade only one cup smaller her ears and five swaying tails mesmerized him and her eyes shined like a golden sun she walked out of the bathroom in a towel "But Foxy-kun I want to look good in case you decide that today is the day that-" he smiled "Do you have to say that every day I told you before just because our body's and minds aged a little faster than normal doesn't mean we're jumping straight into that we haven't even kissed yet and you promised me we will not get together until after graduation" She smirked "But that's today Foxy-kun" he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her "Only if you figured out the problem with the Bunshin no jutsu (Clone Technique)" she pouted "No not yet" he kissed her nose "then not yet" he laughed as her face made a bigger pout "Now my hime lets go" she nodded then shifted into a fox as he activated his illusion and took the form everyone knew he shrank and appeared in a bright orange jumpsuit she hopped on to his shoulders still choosing to be in a small fox form instead of one representing her power "I hate this illusion the orange clothes and your short well at least you have your muscles" she smiled and he lifted his hand and scratched her head "Me to but it's necessary at least the Ichiraku's know so they can back us up I think it's time for another prank Kira-Hime" she smiled "Yes I do believe it is" and with that they were off

* * *

"Okay class today is our graduation test many here will move on and some will stay here for another six months but no matter what I wish you good luck now who is not here" he looks over the class "Iruka-sensei everyone's here but Naruto-kun" Mizuki said as he looked over the class he groaned "Of course he isn't I'll be right back" A puff of smoke enveloped him as he went and looked for Naruto. The class broke off into whispers wondering what the blond had done now "I think he's just trying to take the attention from Sasuke-kun he knows he'll never beat him" A pink hair girl said to another blond who nodded in agreement "I know Sakura when will he grow up it's not cool to have a pet fox especially after the Kyuubi attacked he's an idiot I swear that suit screams kill me he'll probably be the first to die" several others gasped while it was true they hated him death was not something they thought of but most of the rest of the class nodded in agreement a brash looking boy with a puppy on his head spoke up next "Have you ever noticed how he always wears that thick jacket even when it's hot or how sometimes if you look real hard smoke is coming from his mouth" the rest thought for a moment about the blond 'loud mouth' "Now that you mention it Kiba there was this one time where he flickered for a moment and he grew taller if only for a second" the blond responded "I thought it was a trick of the light but now-"

They were cut off as Iruka appeared back in the room still berating the boy "Seriously Naruto painting the Hokage Monument in the middle of the day without anyone noticing and giving the ANBU the slip that's impossible so how did you really do it a Genjutsu or what" He pouted and turned his back "It's true I did I was unstoppable and the only reason you caught me was because Kira-chan decided to trip me" at this point the fox yipped as if in laughter "And don't think your getting away with it I'll make you wait longer" the fox paled which caused the class to double take when they looked back she was licking his whisker marks and he shuddered "Ya ya you always get out of it don't ya you little sneak" the fox bounced off his shoulders and yipped before biting him free of the rope "Alright Naruto please take your seat and we can begin" Iruka sighed out he walked up to his seat in the middle of the class the fox trailing behind him before sitting down he turned and stared at the fox "Stop staring at my ass Kira-chan" he said rather loudly the fox blushed "NARUTO LANGUAGE" Iruka yelled the rest of the class stared as he finally sat down and put his head down the fox taking its normal position around his neck 'What the hell was that about' half the class wondered (there are 27 in total) the rest were to busy worrying about the test

"Now class today is your graduation exams as I said there will be five tests they area Written test, Weapons, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu" he looked around "Mizuki-sensei will take the weapons and Taijutsu the written will be in the class room first and the last two in a judges room where both Mizuki and I will be judging your progress we will tell you if you pass or not in order to graduate you must pass four out of five tests so we will start with the written and then move out side" Naruto cringed 'Great another six months here if I fail' he stared out the window towards the Hokage's tower 'heh ojij your probably reading your book and not touching your work yet' he snickered and caught two others attention first was Shino a young boy covered by a coat who just raised an eyebrow at the blond, the other was Kiba who was studying the boy 'Can he talk to the fox like I can with Akamaru' he shook his head 'No way that dobe could it would take a miracle' he thought as Iruka handed him his test

Once all of the tests were handed out Iruka took his place next to Mizuki "Alright class you have forty-five minutes to answer as many as you can you must get at least eighty percent to pass this part of the test and-" he looked around "Begin" the class flipped over the tests

* * *

Two hours later the class filed back into the class finished with three of the five tests that would hopefully start there life "Alright class you will now be called one at a time to dispel a very low Genjutsu and perform a Bunshin no jutsu (Clone Technique)" Naruto groaned 'of coarse the one technique I can't do no matter what' Iruka looked at the list "Aburame Shino" he walked into the room "Psst Naruto" he looked up then at his neck she nodded and he headed for the back of the room as the class started to talk and move around "What you need Kira-hime" he whispered "I figured out what's wrong" his eyes lit up "Really well what is it" she frowned she knew he wasn't going to like this "You can't make clones because well there not real" he frowned "I know that it's the point to confuse the targets" she still was frowning "But when you make a copy there not whole because your smokiness" he chuckled "I know I'm hot but-" she cut him off "No the Fruit problem" he thought about it "How does it affect that Kira-hime" she smiled for a second "Because your body isn't consistent in order for you to make clones they would have to be real and were able to basically copy your body the images can't keep form like I said your body is inconsistent hence when they form the explode into smoke" he sighed "Of course it's never easy well lets hope I passed the written if not I'm screwed aren't I"

He looked around and all the class was gone except the blond girl Ino "Uzamaki Naruto your up" Iruka watched the blond, well flowed up was the only way to describe it and walked over "Alright I'm ready Iruka-sensei" They walked into the room the fox hopped down and started following as he continued thinking 'I physically can't do a clone but if I ask for help because of it I'd have to show myself-" crap I hope I pass I'd do anything' he stood in front of a desk in another class room "Alright Naruto tell me what's wrong and then dispel any Genjutsu" he looked around average room like the one he was in 'Heh too easy' He looked around a second more "The clocks numbers are backwards, the back chair has three legs instead of four, and Mizuki-sensei has a giant pimple under a Genjutsu" he gathered up chakra quickly before anyone else could speak "Kai" he yelled

It washed over the room and disrupted all three Genjutsu in the room 'Damn demon' Mizuki smiled "Great job Naruto found two more then the others" Iruka smiled for Naruto before looking towards Mizuki's fac- "That's a big pimple... oh god...is it pulsating?" Mizuki growled before reactivating his Genjutsu "Now perform the Bunshin no jutsu (Clone Technique) and create three clones 'Crap' he gathered his chakra and yelled the name but the only thing to come up was a wispy looking clone that exploded into smoke "I'm sorry Naruto you fail" he sighed "Iruka-sensei this is his third time and he did make a Bunshin even with it flawed I'm not that great at the Bunshin myself so lets give him a break and-" Mizuki was cut off "No I can not in good conscious let him the others made three each and he barely made one and that's two tests he failed" Naruto sighed again and walked out the fox trailing after him looking dejected he made his way towards the swing once again he heard all the praises everyone but him passed and even some insults directed at him "Naruto I'm sorry Iruka's only hard on you because you remind him of himself he thinks he's helping you get strong try to understand from one orphan to another" his face fell "But I really wanted to graduate" Mizuki smiled "Well I guess there's no choice then I want to tell you a secret Naruto there is another way to become a genin-"

* * *

Naruto stood in the clearing having just arrived "Well let's see what's in here Kira-hime" she nodded then shifted into her more human form hiding her tails and ear just in case "Yes let's look at the whole thing before we pick one" He unrolled the entire scroll over the ground "Well kit it looks like unless we want to kill ourselves or got a wood bloodline we got three we can learn" He blinked 'Only three' "What are they" she sat down closer to him and leaned in to his shoulder "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique), Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion), and Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)"he sighed "But I can't do clones" she smirked "You can now these are solid copies copy down the other two and learn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique) first" He nodded and quickly copied them down but as he was rolling it back up to practice a name on the back of the scroll caught his eye _Namikaze Uzamaki Naruto_ he stared at it underneath was a simply blood seal that they learned in class last week he bite his thumb and slid it across a scroll popped out on the front it read _Open Alone in your own Apartment/House_ Quickly he put it into his real pocket for later before starting to practice

* * *

Two hours after they arrived in the clearing Iruka fell from the trees 'Gotcha' Naruto looked up and smiled "About time sensei I found you" he screamed "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I FOUND YOU" Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head "Heh I guess you have got me you came so fast I only memorized one" He widened his stance "A lot of them I couldn't learn so I took the only one near the beginning it is so awesome now you have to let me pass" Iruka looked confused "Why do you have that scroll on your back" he grinned again "Oh this Mizuki-sensei told me about it and that if I learned something off it I was guaranteed to become a ninja" Iruka's eyes widened 'Why would Mizuki-' Quickly pushing Naruto out of the way three kunai pierced his leg and left arm he dodged the rest "Now I get it" Iruka pulled out the kunai "Give me the scroll Naruto and this headbands yours" he said pulling a headband out and dangling it off the tree "NO don't let him have it protect the scroll with your life" Mizuki smirked "Don't listen to him he's trying to steal the scroll even if you read it its meaningless I know what it means give it here" Mizuki smiled as Iruka looked dead faced "No Mizuki is lying don't give it to him" he screamed "Naruto would you like to know a secret of the village that they have kept from you" Iruka winced as he tried to move "No it's forbidden" he sneered "You killed Iruka's parents because you are the nine tailed fox reborn you are the Kyuubi if you realize anything in your sad life you would know even Iruka hates you" Naruto stood there and stared at the little fox around his neck

As he went to speak he was pushed onto his back he looked up and saw Iruka's crying face a demon shuriken lodged in his back "Why sensei" he smiled as best he could tears falling still he spoke sounding half choked "Because Naruto if I had been a better teacher not yelling at you so much maybe this wouldn't have happened but Naruto I was only hard on you because you remind me-" He pulled the boy into a hug "You remind me of myself and while I hate the fox I don't hate you because you are and always will be Naruto Uzamaki of Konohagakure (the Village Hidden in the Leaves) and you are an excellent student" 'When you try at least'

* * *

"At last I found him in the crystal so the moment Iruka found him Mizuki revealed it all to him" he leaned back and sighed 'How will you take this Naruto' He stared at the ball and then his pipe fell from his mouth 'How did he do that' he stared "I guess there's more to the boy then we thought"

* * *

Mizuki walked over and pulled out the demon shuriken from Iruka's back and kicked him to the side "Now to finish what I started demon" he threw the shuriken at him

**POOF**

A cloud of smoke covered the area "What the hell" the smoke swirled and reformed Naruto stood there standing a few feet away "You missed Mizuki-sensei" He had a smile over his face "You really are an idiot I am not the Kyuubi" the fox hopped of his shoulder and shifted into her human form "I am" she said as Mizuki stood there frozen to the spot as they both released there killer intent he fell to his knees "How-" Iruka couldn't finish the pressure was to much "You will never hurt my precious people if I can help it I will pay you back a thousand fold" they cut the killer intent, Kira went back to her fox form, and Mizuki stood back up "Like you could you little fox demon" he put his hand into a cross "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)" smoke enveloped the entire area as it cleared one thousand Naruto's stood around the area many cracked there knuckles or neck "H-H-How did you do that demon" all the Naruto's smirked "We learned it" "Ya we aren't stupid" "But now your going to pay for hurting my sensei" They all jumped on to Mizuki and punched, kicked, bite, and all around hurt him.

As they dispelled Mizuki lay there beaten and bloody his left arm bent back snapped in two "Are you alright sensei" Naruto asked crouching down "Ya Naruto close your eyes for a second" he nodded and closed them he felt his forehead take on a sudden weight "Okay Naruto" he opened his eyes and Iruka and Kira were smiling he felt his head "This is-" he threw himself into Iruka and gave him a big hug "Thank you sensei thank you" he smiled Your welcome now lets go talk to the Hokage then I'll take you for some ramen" he started to jump around "Did you really need tell him that I just got him off of it" Kira rolled her eyes as he jumped around singing about ramen "So your the Kyuubi huh" he looked over her "Well you kept Naruto company so you can't be that bad I guess but you both need to tell the Hokage everything" she nodded "Naruto come on lets head for the tower" she yelled he bounced over "Okay the I get ramen right" she again rolled her eyes "I guess it is a special occasion" he smiled and lifted Iruka on to his shoulder and walked towards the tower

* * *

"Lord Hokage no one can find him" he chuckled "Don't worry he's on his way back right now Iruka found him it was a misunderstanding caused by Mizuki head into the forest towards training ground six you'll find him take him to Ibiki for interrogation then execution for breaking my law" several men gulped knowing the meaning of it and the possible outcome "**NOW**" they took off, he headed back to the tower to await the arrival of the two 'We have a lot to talk about now don't we Naruto' he reached the top and sat in his chair and waited

Twenty minutes later they walked into the office and sat down "Well Naruto it seems we need to talk" the Hokage said "Yeah so what do you want to know" he responded "Everything Naruto everything" he shifted around in his seat "Alright but first" He got up and grabbed another chair "Kira-hime back to normal" she shifted into her human form tails and all "You to Foxy-kun" he sighed but dropped the illusion "it's a long story but if you insist" they nod still staring at his true self and the smoke rising and disappearing

"Do you remember seven years ago when I disappeared for a little over a week" he stared as they nodded "Well as you know I was thrown off the waterfall at the Valley of the End right" Iruka gasped but didn't say anything "Well I dragged myself to a cave and fell asleep when I woke up Miko-chan was there she was a Wish Miko who had three wishes left before she died and she gave them to me I wished for a friend which would never leave me hence Kira-hime, the Three Fruits of Jinn, and-" Kira cut him off "You promised not to reveal the last one till the time is right" she said he nodded "Your right, after the wishes she died well she disappeared but after that Kira-hime trained me to use her powers and the Three Fruit of Jinn then Dog-san found us any questions" Kira smiled 'He barely explains anything'

Iruka spoke first "What are the Three Fruit of Jinn" Kira looked over to Naruto and he nodded she turned back "The Three Fruit of Jinn were three stones that gave the user the powers of Jinn he was what is now referred to as a genie he controlled his body which was made of smoke, he could breath underwater and had great control like the Second Hokage, and he originally touched a Wish Miko and took her power but now it just copies anything you don't know that is of use to you but he was killed and the stones destroyed after the Nine Demon Lords destroyed him but Naruto got them and they have become his bloodline" she thought for a moment "His body physically aged because of me and the bloodline combined it caused him to skip puberty and because were connected I did as well" she smiled "And who are you" the Hokage asked already knowing but needing to verify "I am Kira but you knew me as the Kyuubi" he nodded and Naruto spoke up "She attacked because a powerful nuke-nin placed a Genjutsu over her and she attacked thinking it was self defense"

The Hokage nodded 'Like Minato thought' "Well what are we going to do about this" Iruka said "About what Iruka-sensei" he asked turning towards him "Well Naruto it's obvious you can't hide yourself anymore and there going to wonder how you suddenly" he looked the blond over "Grew up I mean you being a year older is fine(1) but looking three is a little hard to explain" Kira nodded "I already thought about that tomorrow during class have the Hokage come in and say you graduated so now you must be your true self or something like that and Naruto will respond then just act like your dispelling a Genjutsu but explain that his bloodline causes him to skip puberty" she mentally cheered at her brilliance "That could work especially if it looks like it's a Hokage level Genjutsu" Iruka turned towards the Hokage "I see nothing wrong with it so then it's a plan" they all nodded "Alright Naruto I wouldn't keep you from your ramen now" said boy jumped up "Yes ramen ramen RAMEN" and took off towards the stand "Here Iruka on me" the hokage said as he tossed him a little bag with some money "Ya I'll need it" Kira snorted "You'll need more than that I got him mostly off of it two weeks ago he gets it once a week so he's going to eat as much as he can" both men sweat dropped "My poor wallet" Iruka mumbled before following after the blond "Kira your not a danger to Naruto correct" she shifted into her fox form "No Hokage-sama I love that boy and he will be mine he can only fight it for so long" she disappeared into smoke appearing next to him at Ichiraku's 'That boy is lucky to have someone like her love him' he thought as a little bit of blood escaped his nose

* * *

An hour and a half later Naruto and Kira walked into there small apartment where Kira shifted back into her human form "Naruto do you remember-" he turned around "Kira-hime yes we can become a couple, no we aren't having sex yet, yes you can finally stay like that and sleep in the same bed as me, and I don't know what will happen tomorrow" she grinned wide "I wasn't going to ask that I was going to ask about the scroll in your pocket but it's nice to know you think of my happiness" she wrapped her arms around him and stuck her hand into his pocket and fished around, his face turned so red that Hinata's blush looked like Orochimaru's skin , until she pulled out the scroll "I guess I forgot about it well lets see it" she handed it over, sat down, and he swiped a little bit of blood on the seal it cracked he slowly opened up the scroll

Smoke poured out of the scroll and Naruto quickly dropped it and stepped back and tripped over his feet onto the couch next to Kira. The smoke slowly cleared and in the smoke stood a figure "Naruto my son" the figure spoke out as the smoke completely disappeared there stood "The Yondaime" they both stared at each others before the fourth pulled him off the couch and into a hug "My son let me look at you my have you've grown the last time I saw you was when you were a baby and you could fit in my arm" he snapped out of his stupor "Wait your my father" he asked "Yes who else would I trust to hold Kyuubi your the only one that could hold him" he stated "Her the Kyuubi's a her" he blinked as if trying to focus "How do you know that my son" Kira stood up "I told him" he looked her over "This your girlfriend son" he let him go and stood back up "And how would you know that" she barred her fangs "Well I am her so I would know" He jumped back "WHY ARE YOU OUT OF THE SEAL" he practically screamed "It is a long story how much time you got" Naruto said as he pulled up another chair then sat down "Well I'm just a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) and I have enough chakra for about two hours or until I dismiss myself so" he sat down "Explain"

* * *

An hour later and two full explanations later sat a now aware father "Well you've lived a very disturbing life and if I ever come back I will kill a couple people who broke a couple of promises" Naruto laughed a little "No need to do that all I want is to kill that man and live a happy life" he spat the word man like a horrible curse "But anyway like I was saying because you are the last of two great clans even if the only thing we had going was seals" he laughed at his own private joke "You kind of have to practice polygamy you need a total of four wives in order to take your seat on the council you could have more but you need a minimum of four but before that happens tomorrow tell the old man The Orange Frog said Code Monkey it will let him know you found out before time and he will slowly give you your inheritance starting with Icha Icha paradise volume zero the never released, only one copy ever made, super perverted version, signed with a gold cover and pages so its easy to clean and a scroll on sealing" Naruto sighed and put his head down while Kyuubi's eyes shined with anticipation "Great my father is a super pervert and he wants me to be one too just what I need, so how good is the book" The fourth smiled "Better then the first six combined" he thought for a moment "But they've only released five" the fourth frowned "Jiraiya is slacking now anyway keep it away from my old student his name is Kakashi Hatake he was a little perv back then so he's probably worse" he snickered "If you ever really need anything just let him borrow it for a hour he would do anything for it back then even for a few minutes so it still should be the same" they both started to laugh "Well we got a big favor in the future huh Kira-hime" she nodded "Anyway talk to Jiraiya when you can he'll train you in my two greatest techniques, more about seals, and if you ask nicely will give you a copy of all that he's wrote so probably twelve in total by now" Kira stretched up slowly catching both guys eyes in an overly provocative display

"Well I'm going to bed you boys got half an hour left night Foxy-kun and Foxy-kun's dad" she slid into the bedroom while swinging her hips "So son in the back of the book is a jutsu I wrote take it out memorize it then burn it" Naruto's eyes brightened "Why is it dangerous" The fourth laughed "Not to you but to women it could cause repeated orgasms and increase in sex drive" Naruto's eyes widened "Yeah I guess I'll need it, god, really four wives I'm going to bleed so much if there like Kira" the older blond looked towards the bedroom door than back to the younger blond "Why what's wrong with her" he leaned forward "She already said that women turn her on too but the only guy that will touch her is me" the fourth nodded "So" Naruto shook his head "Imagine four women in the same bed with each other doing 'Things' who only want you" The fourth smiled before blood shot from his nose and he hit the wall dispelling himself from the impact "Guess he couldn't handle it but if I hadn't walked in on Kira-hime pleasuring herself I couldn't either" he shivered half in amazement the other half in awe "The things that girl can do with her tails" with that he went and climbed into bed to prepare for tomorrow

* * *

The next morning he woke up with one of Kira's tails wrapped around his waist and her shirt coming to just below the swell of her breast her tight stomach visible along with her hips causing Naruto to drool a little "Mmm Foxy-kun" he looked up to her smiling face 'She's still asleep' he noticed "Mmm oh right there don't stop" she moaned out causing blood to rush to his face and to pool a little lower he bent over close to her face and lightly kissed her lips "It's time to get up princess" she stretched a little causing her shirt to go a little higher and his face a little redder "Is it time to get up already" she whined out causing Naruto to chuckle "Yes my little hime it is we got a picture to take and to talk to the old man then who knows what else" she opened her eyes "Okay if we have to do you wanna make breakfast or shower with me first" she asked with a wicked grin "No I will shower by myself and cook breakfast you'll just wait your turn" she pouted "Spoil sport" he stuck his tongue out and ran towards the shower "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone)" they split up the real one hopped into the shower as the clone made breakfast

Ten minutes later Kira slowly slid out of bed and slunk towards the kitchen a wicked thought crossing her mind "Oh Foxy-kun" she said as she entered the kitchen the clone turned and smiled "Breakfasts almost done just give me a minute" she nodded and stood by the chair as he finished making some pancakes and eggs he set them on the table "All done what'd you need" she smirked and he grew a little hesitant "Well seeing as your a clone" she lifted her shirt and flashed him the clones eyes grew big before he exploded into smoke

**THUNK**

'Huh what was that oh well' she sat and ate her breakfast ten minutes later a very red Naruto walked out still in a towel "I fainted because you flashed me I nearly drowned why did you come into the bathroom" she tilted her head to the side and bit her lower lip "I didn't I flashed your clone in the kitchen and what you didn't like it" she asked with a hint of lust knowing he did from the sound of it "If you flashed the clone how did I see it" she pouted 'You avoided the second question' "Well probably because whatever it learned you learned with it making a copy of your brain and all" she casually waved her hand "But anyway what did you think of my chest Foxy-kun" his eyebrow twitched 'She knew that would happen I don't know how but she knew' he sat down and started to eat she coughed "Well" he smirked "Well what" she glared "What did you think of these" she said while pointing towards her chest "That's for me to know and you to find out" he said then stuck his tongue out at her she smiled a long feral smile "Really okay" she channeled chakra towards her head 'Let's see food, training, Ah ha me' she said within his head "How are you in there get out I was kidding Kira-hime" he whined she fell back with a nose bleed "Well Foxy-kun I didn't know you thought of me so often you sure your not ready to fool around" his face turned bright red at that comment "Yes now how did you do that" she waved her hand "Oh that I found that out last week while I was stripping down and you were watching from the door way" she focused on him "And that day is when I realized you really did want me before that I thought you were gay and were going to go after Sasuke like the rest of his fan girls" he fought back a growl "Well really would a gay man do this" before she could respond he had her standing up then bent down as he kissed her with a passion that curled her toes and add a little moisture to the air he kept it going for two minutes before setting her back down "Now that is how a straight man acts now I'm off to get the picture when you come out of that daze come to me it should break by the time I get there see you" he bounded out the door before locking it 'That was great' they both thought

* * *

After he took his picture, where Kira arrived just in time, he headed towards the tower when she finally spoke "Don't forget The Orange Frog said Code Monkey I want that book" she said he smiled as he rubbed her head "I know so lets hurry" he ran faster and arrived in seconds in front of his door "Hey ojiji I'm here and I have something important to say" he said as he walked in An old man wearing kabuki clothes and face paint sat there "Well sensei it looks like you got something important I'll wait" he walked over to the back couch and sat down "What do you need Naruto" said boy cleared his throat "The Orange Frog said Code Monkey" both men in the room gasped

* * *

(1) i figured he failed twice before and it's like the chunin exam every six months so he would be a year older than everyone else

Alright that was chapter two let me know what you thought well till next time remember these words "I Didn't Do it"


	3. Sucks to be you I know i know

I am back Sorry for the delay i got a new job and work all night which is when i write so i right on days off so 2-3 a week hope you like it

Disclaimer: I'll own this when i go to japan and steal it chances of that unlikely

* * *

Ch. 3 Sucks to be you (I Know I Know)

"Naruto where did you here that" Naruto yawned "Where do you think" he said as he tossed the now empty scroll to the Hokage "Yeah I want that book Foxy-kun's dad promised us and the scroll" Kira said from his shoulder Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow "Three things One what book Two what the hell is up with the fox and Three who are you" she smiled "Icha Icha paradise volume zero the never released, only one copy ever made, super perverted version, signed with a gold cover and pages so its easy to clean and a scroll on sealing and I'm Kira the Kyuubi no Kitsune and this is Naruto" she said casually causing Jiraiya's mouth to drop and his eye to twitch

"Sensei" he wined as he turned towards the aging Hokage "It's true but don't worry everything was explained" he turned towards the young looking child and sighed "After yesterday this 'Genjutsu' looks ridiculous" Naruto looked down "Oh yeah I forgot this thing was still on" his body shifted to normal causing Jiraiya's mouth to drop "Brat I got two words to sum up your day if you drop your disguise" Naruto cocked his head "What" Jiraiya smirked "Fan girls" Naruto paled "Crap" Kira snickered "Yup but remember your all mine" she stated causing Jiraiya to snicker 'Boys already whipped by a fox-' "Wait what" he asked "I'm female and I do have a human form but your a pervert so I wouldn't show you" his eyes dimmed 'Damn' Naruto snickered "Anyway like I was saying I want to start my inheritance and when some guy named Jiraiya or Ero-Sennin as my dad called him during our talk" Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched "Let him know he's suppose to start training me later on" he walked towards the door "If you could can I have them when you come to break the 'Genjutsu' in a little" the old man smiled "sure just head to class you don't wanna be late the day you get your team now would you" he turned to the door as it opened and a little kid ran in "Today I defeat you ojiji" he tripped on his scarf falling on his face "Ow" he looked around "I get it it's a trap right" a man with dark glasses runs in "Are you all right Honorable Grandson and for the record there is no traps here" he pointed to Naruto "You tripped me" Naruto laughed and picked him up by his collar "You tripped on your own scarf idiot" The man in black (Hee hee) yelled "Naruto let him go he is the Third Hokage's Grandson" Konohamaru smirked 'He's not gonna do anything like all the others' he glared "Take you best shot" Naruto pulled his fist back "I don't care if your his great grandmother" he slammed it in to his head "Oww" he cried "Dem-Kid that wasn't necessary" Ebisu commented "What would you know closet perv" Jiraiya snickered as a devilish grin appeared on Naruto's face "In fact" he put his a sign "Oiroke no Jutsu"(Sexy technique) the smoke cleared a little "Oh I need your help I can't seem to reach my point" three noses gushed and Naruto reverted "Ero-ojiji" he said as the third lay there smiling he sighs "Thirty women are coming to castrate you" all three jumped and looked around as they cleaned there noses Kira bust up laughing before nudging Naruto

His head turned to the clock "Shit I'm going to be late" he shifted and took off through the doors "Ebisu please take Konohamaru to his room" they left and Sarutobi turned back "Well Jiraiya what do you think" asked the Hokage "Well the Gaki (Brat) isn't to bad just look what he did to us I guess but the fox" he stated "Everything has been talked about but I will explain it in a minute but I have a question for you" he stood up along with Jiraiya and walked towards the picture of the Forth and swiped some blood on the frame it slid to the side and he pulled out a scroll and book "Can I get a copy of this" Jiraiya snickered "I sorry I can't but I can do something just as good here's a scroll containing One through Sixteen signed and here's one for Naruto to" the third smiled "And that is why your my favorite student" Jiraiya busted up laughing

* * *

He bounded into the class room with five minutes to spare 'Made it' he sighed 'Barely' the fox smirked as she replied he sat down in middle row of the last column next to the last Uchiha and laid his head down. A few minutes later someone was tapping his head he looked up 'Who the hell is he' the fox rolled her eyes 'He's been in your class the last six months and you don't remember' he rubbed his chin 'Nope' the fox fell from his shoulder before returning and laying in his lap "Naruto what are you doing in class it's only for those who graduated" he pointed towards the head band tied to his right arm "I did they said they'll explain when they get here" the kid sighed "Whatever" and sat down behind him he laid back down and start to fall asleep "NARUTO MOVE OVER YOUR IN MY SEAT" he turned his head up and saw her 'Sakura Haruno my fake persona's crush' he smiled 'Fuck that tell her off Foxy-kun' his smile widened "Go fuck yourself with a broken broom handle I was here first" and with that he laid his head back down while the class sat there with there mouths open 'Did he just tell me off' she thought 'Heh Dobe isn't that stupid I guess' Sakura pulled her fist back to hit Naruto but the doors opened along with the yell of "Alright class sit down and SHUT UP"

In walked Iruka And the Hokage "The Hokage has some words for you and to finish some business here" the class broke in to whispers about this so called business as he stepped forwards and spoke "From this day forwards you are no longer children learning the ninja arts but full fledged Shinobi while you are mere Genin you still must have pride with everything you do because your greatest challenges lie ahead of you" he took a puff off his pipe for effect "The next step in your lives will start now I have divided you into teams of three with a Jonin sensei to lead your team he will guide you as you become familiar with all that we do and shall do in this village I have made the teams for strengthening your own abilities and for your support now every team should always be themselves around there teammates no matter what" he took another puff as confused looks shot through the class

"Naruto can you come here please" he asked said boy got up and set the fox on his desk "Now I know many of you are wondering how he passed the truth is he had a special circumstance that allowed for a retest" the class start to yell "WHY DOES HE-" but he held his hand up "He had a bloodline activate a year ago that caused his chakra to fluctuate as well as his body to constantly change because it was still developing as in it created a new bloodline because of that I've had Naruto under a Genjutsu for the entire time" the class gasped and Sasuke's eyes widened then narrowed 'It still didn't help him' "Now he hasn't used his bloodline because we've only recently learned what it is but that's his choice if he tells you about it but his team will know by there first mission but like I was saying his bloodline made his body develop quicker" he turned to Naruto and smiled "What dose that mean Hokage-sama" Sakura asked "What it means is his body completely skipped the puberty phase of life it finally stabilized yesterday night and he could now form the Bunshin no jutsu (Clone Technique) so I allowed him to pass so Naruto are you ready to see yourself for the first time in a year" he laughed on the inside but on the out side all he said was "Ya ojiji I'm ready" the hokage built up his chakra so high that all but Naruto started to sweat "Kai (release)" his chakra rolled over the entire classroom and Naruto shifted his form back to normal the class froze as their eyes rolled over his now taller body "Naru-to" more then one girl said as they drooled, blushed, or in Hinata's case fainted "you can take your seat now Naruto" he walked over and sat back down next to Sakura who was trying to stop herself from drooling "Now for the teams-"

A few minutes later

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzamaki...Sakura Haruno..." 'Fuck me...just not-' "and Sasuke Uchiha" A squeal rang through out the room "Yeah I got two hotties" 'Cha love concurs all and I get a nice view' she thought looking at Naruto for the second reason 'Aww Fuck me sideways' Kira smirked 'Anytime' Naruto was near the point of killing Iruka or the Hokage whoever did this would go down "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga... Kiba Inuzuka... Shino Aburame Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka... Shikamaru Nara... and finally Choji Akimichi your Jonin will be here in an hour 'Hopefully' so eat and get to know your team but Naruto I need to talk with you I've found the things your father left for you" Iruka walked over towards the door "Alright your dismissed for an hour come back and don't be late" the class filed out as Kira woke up and stretched "So what I miss" she asked "Nothing but your book is here" she squealed "Oh give it here I need it" she jumped off the desk onto Naruto's shoulder as the old man pulled out two scrolls and a book "This scroll is on sealing, here is your special book, and this is Icha Icha paradise volumes One through Sixteen all signed and stored in the scroll" Kira shifted and grabbed the scrolls and book and put them into her- "Where the hell did they go" he asked confused "Wouldn't you like to know" she said smiling a little to predatory for his taste "Anyway Naruto you only have to tell of the smoke thing not anything else and even the jonin doesn't know yet let it be a surprise for your last genin test" he smirked 'That'll teach Kakashi'

Naruto cocked his head "There's another test" the aging man shifted "Crap forget I said that" he said Naruto shrugged his shoulders and went and sat at the desk "No problem" he said the Hokage smiled and left the room Kira sauntered over and started to rub his shoulders after forty five minutes he finally relaxed into her touch "Your too good for me sometimes you know that" she purred and pressed herself to his back causing him to blush "No cause you'll pay me back soon you did promise" he looked up and smiled "I know and I promise you'll be my first" he leaned a little and kissed her lips "and you know I love SHIT" her smiled faded "Why shit" she turned to where he was looking there stood Sasuke and he was staring in disbelief he brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes and looked back to see Naruto asleep on the desk with his fox around his neck 'I really need to have my eyes checked like the dobe could get a girl that hot she'd be after me if she existed' he walked over and sat down to wait for the sensei to come as the rest of the class filed in 'That was close but as I was saying I love you Kira-hime' she nuzzled his cheek 'I love you to Foxy-kun'

* * *

Exactly Three hours after the last team was picked up

"Where the hell is she" he said looking out the door before heading back and sitting down when the door cracked open as the fox strolled back in 'Did you get them' the fox smirked 'Of course there on my back' he ran over and grabbed them off her back before setting it over the door and running back towards the other two "Hmmp there's no way a jonin would actually fall for that" Sasuke stated like it was obvious 'THAT WILL TEACH HIM' inner Sakura screamed as she scolded him "I want no part of this stupid prank" she looked up "What are those anyway" he looked up and smiled "Well" he was cut off as the door started to open and object fell on to his head covering up to his ears "What are these" he pulled it off to reveal a pair of purple underwear with a little white snake on them "Those would be a lady's named Anko-chan's and there the underwear she was wearing today" Naruto replied the jonin looked at him then the panties then back at him before smiling "My first impression I hate you two" he pointed to Sakura and Sasuke and pocketed the panties "But you I can deal with" he pointed to Naruto as a cold chill past through the room "Meet me on the roof ASAP" Naruto turned and saw the others glaring or cracking her knuckles and said two words "Oh Crap" and took off

* * *

On the Roof

Naruto sat as far away from Sakura as he can to avoid her punches "Now that were all here I'd like you to tell me about yourself" the jonin said as he sat back on to the edge of the rail "Like what sensei" Sakura asked he lazily turned his head up "You know your favorite things, dislikes, dreams, ambitions, hobbies" Sakura still looked confused "Why don't you go first sensei show us how it's done" He scratched his chin through the mask "Oh... me huh My name is Kakashi Hatake I don't really feel like telling you my likes or dislikes, I can't tell you my hobbies, but my dream is to get all the books made and signed by Jiraiya" he smiled "That's great all we learned was his name and that he reads" Sakura said as she turned towards the other two

"Well Bubble gum you first then" she grumbled at the name "My name is Sakura Haruno I like... well the person I like" she looks at Sasuke and blushed "Lets move on my dream is" A loud squeal followed that "My hobbies are reading and I'm a little better at Genjutsu then others, I hate Ino and perverts" both Naruto and Kakashi scooted a little farther away 'Fan girl and it looks like Naruto's got something to hide'

"Alright Sunshine your up" he glared "My name is Sasuke Uchiha there are plenty of things I hate but I don't see that it matters considering that theres nothing that I do like" he paused and took a deep breath "It seems pointless to talk about dreams because that's just a word but what I do I have is determination, I plan to resurrect my clan and there's someone I have sworn to kill" he said never once showing any emotion till the end 'I suspected as much' Kakashi thought

"Last but not least Blondie your up" Naruto smiled and nodded "My name is Naruto Uzamaki I like Ramen, Kira-hime" he rubbed her head "ojiji, Icha Icha, and learning about my recently created bloodline" this caused Kakashi's visible eye to raise "I hate waiting for ramen and the bastards that treat me like crap, my hobbies are pranks and hanging out with ojiji and my dream is to one day surpass ojiji and become the greatest Hokage" 'Still interesting I see and perverted' he giggled inward "Don't forget that man Foxy-kun" two eyebrows raised and one mouth dropped "Yes that's right I've already planned the death of a man who broke my trust and committed a great wrong against me" he said as he punched the ground and broke a tile "Do I get to introduce myself as well" Kira jumped up as Naruto nodded "My name is Kira and I like... no love Foxy-kun" causing said boy to blush as she rubbed her tail against his face "reading Icha Icha, and trying to give Foxy-kun a nosebleed" Kakashi nearly fell from the balcony 'How can a fox-'he stopped that thought before it got to bad "I hate the assholes that are mean to Foxy-kun and dogs, my hobbies are sleeping really that and baths, and my dream is to be Foxy-kun's first wife when he restarts his clan because of our bloodlines" the wind blew and all was quiet

"HOW THE HELL CAN THAT BAKA (idiot) HAVE A CLAN, HOW CAN A FOX BE A WIFE AND HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TALK" Sakura screamed Kira yawned "One don't yell" Sakura's eye twitched "Two obviously with a bloodline comes a clan and Three I have a bloodline like I said this is it I can become a fox because of my clans bloodline although I'm the last one but I do have a human form though I will not show you it the only one I want to see it right now is Foxy-kun who was the first he found me in the woods and we accident kissed so because of my clans rules he's engaged to me because he was my first kiss also he can change to a fox in order to ensure that my bloodline is past on" Kakashi nodded 'They use to do that in the old days' Sasuke glared 'so that was the women from earlier' 'Great lie Kira-hime' she nodded slightly 'Ya so now they'll leave it alone at least' they turned towards Naruto "Do you really think I talked to myself that be a little nuts" he laughed before Kakashi cleared his throat "Anyways I believe we all understand each others tomorrow is your first mission it involves only you so you three ummm four will participate in a survival exercise" Sakura spoke up first (She does that a lot doesn't she) "But why would that be a mission we did plenty of those during the academy" he stood up "But you need to survive against me so it wouldn't be like your old exercises" Naruto scratched his head "Then what kind of exercise is it" Kakashi started to laugh "What's so funny sensei" Sakura asked "If I told you you'd probably chicken out" Kira looked up "Why would they do that"

"Out of the twenty seven people who passed the first test only nine will past this one the others head back to the academy for remedial training basically this test has a 66 rate of failure" he said as he looked at them critically through his exposed eye as two faces changed while the others looked in content and boredom "Ha ha you chickening out already"

"Why did we go through the graduation exam then" Naruto asked Kakashi snorted "We use the first test to see who can be genin and the second one takes out the hopeless cases" Naruto yawned "Yeah yeah so" Kakashi blinked before his eye became a upside down U which meant that he was smiling he guessed "In any event we'll meet tomorrow morning at seven at training ground seven so I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses bring all your tools and don't eat breakfast unless you like the taste when it comes back up again the details are on this handout memorize it and don't be late" he got up and handed each a piece of paper 'I can't fail that would mean leaving Sasuke this is a test of love' Sakura ranted about in her mind Sasuke crushed his paper after glancing it over and Naruto handed his paper to Kira after quickly reading it "Alright then see you guys tomorrow" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door and Sakura got up running "Sasuke-kun wait up" the door slammed shut "Seems we got a fight tomorrow Kira-hime" she looked up "Yes well lets head home and get some sleep, after dinner, for tomorrow" Two explosion of smoke encompassed the roof before heading towards Naruto's house

* * *

The next morning Naruto slowly awoke to a finger trailing his stomach "Mmmm good morning beautiful" he said as he slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of golden eyes staring back "It's time to get up Foxy-kun today is the test" he smiled "I guess we should get up huh" she slowly slid her hand down "Or we can stay here all day" he grabbed her hand and using his body weight flipped her over so she was underneath "As much as I love that idea" he proved this by thrusting forward and licking her bared neck causing a shiver to pass through her body as she suppressed a moan "We do need to pass you know that or else we'll be bored more often then naught" she laughed "Oh such a big vocabulary we have this morning I don't know" she ground against his loins causing a shiver to pass between the two she closed her eyes before looking up "This seems more fun" he looked down to see half-lidded lust filled eyes a minute of silence past before "Kira-hime" a call came from the kitchen "Your a shadow clone huh" the one on top of her grinned "Yes I am" she sighed "When did he switch with you" he chuckled "Right after you ground against him I was in the kitchen making breakfast the entire time since right before you woke him up" she pushed the clone off so he was on his side propping his head up with his hand "Dispel I think I need breakfast for today after a cold shower" he smirked "Okay I'll let the boss know" a wisp of smoke filled the room "That boy loves to push me I swear"

* * *

Naruto and Kira were slowly walking towards the training ground "Hey Kira-hime something's been bothering me" she quirked her ears "Yes" he thought for a second "If Jinn was so powerful how come I'm not" she laughed causing him to pout "There are a couple of things you don't have" he looked at the little fox "Really what are they" she yawned "His summoning contract, his fighting style scroll, his sword, and weights" he contemplated his options "Do you know where all that stuff is" she shook her head "No the contract and weights were hidden in a cave but I forget where and the sword disappeared with the scroll that thing was the weirdest thing two it was freaky looking and although he never had it on him it would appear in his hand but if he forgot about it the thing would fly towards him" they arrived at the training grounds "Looks like I got a quest huh" she laughed "If you wanna I guess" he sat under a tree and waited for the other three a few minutes passed before he spoke again "I've come to decision" Kira lifted her head "On what Foxy-kun" he took a breath "On the polygamy thing" Kira sat up "Really" he nodded "Yes from now on who ever you say should join us will you can judge people pretty well and you know me better then I do so" she nodded "That's a great idea now then I've got an idea" he raised an eyebrow

* * *

Seven am arrived along with two of the missing three "Naruto why are you upside down" he looked down and saw Sakura's face "Hi Sakura where's Sasuke" she cocked her eyebrow "He's right over there" she pointed to his right side he turned "Hey teme" he looked up at him "Your fly is open" he scowled and turned Kira was laughing from Naruto's pants pocket "Is that a banana or are you happy to see us" Sakura blushed as she looked over towards Sasuke 'Aww he turned away' she pouted and sat down to the left of Naruto and Sasuke sat down to the right of him "Okay that was fun" Naruto flipped over "So why were you doing that dobe" he gasped "Wow that's the most you've ever said at one time teme but me and Kira were seeing who would fall first we both gave up I guess" Sasuke glared "Hmph whatever dobe"

Naruto beamed "so what do you wanna do why wait for sensei" Sakura shrugged and Sasuke did... nothing 'Okay' Naruto looked at Kira "How about we practice some chakra control techniques I still haven't mastered tree walking yet" Sakura turned "Tree walking that sounds ridiculous you can't walk up a tree" Naruto laughed "Whatever have fun talking to yourself teme here is like a rock" he walked towards a tree directly across from them and channeled chakra to his feet 'A little less than that Foxy-kun' he nodded 'Thanks hime' he put one foot onto the tree and slowly walked up he made it halfway up before Kira ran past him onto a branch a couple feet higher than him "Come on slowpoke" she yelled down he grumbled "Yeah yeah showoff" and continued up "You know it's harder to walk slowly then run" she grinned and nodded in the other twos direction

Sakura's jaw hung open and a fly flew in then out and Sasuke's eye was twitching Naruto laughed before shifting into a fox causing both teammates eyes to bulge "Wanna play tag Kira-hime" she nodded

* * *

They chased each other around for three hours this is when Kakashi decided to appear "Good morning class" he said from in front of where Naruto 's playing "YOUR LATE SENSEI" Sakura screeched Kakashi waved his hand "A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here" Sakura face faulted 'that's his excuse' Kakashi looked around "Where's Naruto" a second later a fox jumped off the tree, off Kakashi's head flipped and shifted before he landed "Right here sensei me and Kira where playing tag on the tree" said jonin turned around to see Kira still on the side of the tree pouting "Right then" he turned back to the trio in front of him and sets an alarm down on the middle tree stump "I have here two bells your mission is to steal them from me before the bell goes off at noon anyone who fails doesn't get lunch instead they'll be tied to this tree stump and I'll eat your lunch in front of you" two stomachs growled "All you need is just one bell but since there aren't enough to go around one of you is defiantly getting tied to the stump and whoever that is will be the first to fail so basically one of you is heading back for remedial training you can use anything at your disposal remember attack with the intent to kill or you'll never stand a chance"

"But your gonna get hurt so that's really dangerous Kakashi-sensei" Sakura exclaimed "I'm a jonin I doubt you'll even touch me" Naruto narrowed his eyes before throwing a kunai at Kakashi it sailed past him "I didn't say go yet he said from behind the three" Naruto smirked before exploding into smoke "Kage Bunshin" Kakashi said 'Wow I didn't even see Kakashi-sensei move' Sakura gulped 'So this is one of our elite' Sasuke smiled Kakashi shrugged his shoulders "At least he had the intent to kill so my respect for him went up another notch heh heh heh maybe just maybe I'm starting to like you three and now Ready" everyone tensed "Set" Naruto walked out of the bush to the left "Go" everyone disappeared a breeze slowly passed through the field 'At least they got the basis of becoming invisible down' "Well let's get started" he disappeared

Naruto stood under a tree with Kira on his shoulder 'He thought you were a Kage Bunshin well lets have some fun' Naruto nodded before taking after Kakashi watching him follow Sakura who whispered "Sakura behind you" he appeared with leaves following him up and spinning she stood there dazed before screaming then passing out "Shinobi art one Genjutsu the art of Illusion and Sakura said she was good at them" he jumped into the trees as Sasuke came barreling into the small clearing and smirked "Sakura fell victim to a Genjutsu but I'm not like them Kakashi" he turned and caught sight of Kakashi leaning against a tree "Tell me that when you have a bell...Sasuke" a bird flew by and dropped a feather it slowly fell "The strength of the Uchiha clan I'm looking forward to testing it" before the feather hit the ground Sasuke threw a few shuriken at Kakashi who dodged "Like that would work" a wire snapped 'Shit a trap' he jumped out of the way before Sasuke appeared on his left kicking towards his solar plexus(center of chest)he blocked so he threw a left hook only to be caught he immediately threw his right leg up towards his head and used his and Sasuke's arms to block 'Shit' he thrusted his hand forward to grab the bell "Fuck" immediately releasing him he punched his gut throwing him across the clearing "I admit your not like the Sakura I can't say about Naruto haven't seen him yet" Sasuke frowned before running through hand signs quickly Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) he leaned back "What" Kakashi stepped back 'He shouldn't be able to do that jutsu' Fire streamed from his mouth covering most of the clearing

Naruto stood in a tree watching the entire time "Impressive" he jumped back into the trees as the fire died down Kakashi was nowhere to be seen 'He's gone' he looked up, to his left, right, behind him "Beneath you" Sasuke looked down as a pair of hands pulled him under so his head was the only thing above ground "Well Sasuke lesson two Ninjutsu it seems you really are a head above the rest" he walked off laughing a few seconds later Sakura woke up saw Sasuke, screamed, and then fainted again "Damn it I was so close" he yelled Naruto appeared "I got an idea that if you help we could all win" Sasuke glared "I'll do it myself" Naruto turned "Fine bye" he disappeared Sasuke screamed "SAKURA WAKE UP AND GET ME OUT OF HERE"

Kakashi stood in the original clearing 'Now where is Naruto at' he turned towards the three posts "So how long have you been following me Naruto" Naruto laughed "The whole time" Kakashi reached into his bag "Well lets see how your Taijutsu is" he pulled out a book and started to read "Why are you reading that" he smiled "I've been dying to know how it ends but continue it shouldn't matter anyway considering who I'm up against" Naruto scoffed "Whatever I'll flatten you" he said as he ran and threw a punch only for it to be grabbed he threw hit after hit but all were blocked he formed a cross "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shadow Clone) Fifteen clones appeared next to him throwing a flurry of punches Kakashi dodged and threw a punch at random dispelling a clone every now and then

'Damn it' He tried a high kick but Kakashi ducked "Alright that's it" he punched downward for him to disappear "Never leave yourself open that's poor Taijutsu" he quickly made a tiger seal as Sakura and Sasuke walked into the clearing "Naruto get out of there you'll be killed" Sakura said loud enough for him to hear "What" he turned "Too late" Kakashi said as he thrusted his hand forwards Kira started running towards the other two "DUCK" she said as Kakashi yelled out she pulled them down "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu No Ougi: Sennin Goroshi" (Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death) he shoved it up Naruto's ass

Time stood still before Naruto erupted in smoke covering the area before swirling around the clearing "**YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT**" Naruto yelled as the smoke grew larger showing his face in the smoke "**YOU WILL SUFFER**" the smoke surrounded Kakashi 'Oh shit' "**YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF**" Kakashi tried to escape but no jutsu he tried would get him out "**THIS IS ONLY A TASTE OF WHAT MY BLOODLINE CAN DO**" the smoke covered his body as little cuts appeared all over him 'Shit what's happening' "You will never touch me again Itachi" he whispered in his ear as the smoke entered his body through the cuts Kakashi fell before rising "This is my Oversmoke technique with it I can sort through your recent memories" he blanked for a minute "Sakura Sasuke come here" they stood up as Kira ran to Kakashi hopping on his shoulder "This is new Foxy-kun" Kakashi nodded "I made it a while ago with ojiji's help" he tossed the two bells to them and Kira hopped off "We passed I will report to the Hokage and tell them that meet in front of the tower in five minutes and we will talk to sensei about this" he disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the two there gaping and Kira smiling

* * *

In the Hokage's Tower

"So now that your here and Kakashi should show up in an hour" his sentence was cut off as 'Kakashi' appeared in the room "Sorry I'm" he looked around "Early damn those three" everyone stared Kakashi stood there blood dried on his body multiple cuts in his clothing and panting "Well it seems you learned one of Naruto's special abilities" he said with a wink "Well since most of the other jonin already did please report" the three that hadn't reported nodded before the raven haired beauty spoke up

"I Kurenai Yuuhi jonin sensei for team eight consisting of Hinata Hyuga who is proficient in the art of Juken although not the greatest but her confidence seriously needs work that and she constantly kept getting distracted, Kiba Inuzuka is loud, arrogant, brash, and very stubborn which could lead to problems but he does know his clans jutsu pretty well, and Shino Aburame and he is like a normal Aburame quiet but efficient I gave my squad the tracking test and they passed" the hokage nodded before his son spoke up

"I Asuma Sarutobi jonin sensei for team ten consisting of Ino Yamanaka who is bossy, mean, and generally really loud, Choji Akimichi who is a very kind hearted boy that likes to eat and like normal has that one taboo word, then there's Shikamaru who's lazy they all are very well taught in their clan jutsu incidentally Shikamaru came up with a fool proof plan in the search and capture test which they passed I'm going to test his intelligence soon" he nodded before smiling at Kakashi

"I Kakashi Hatake jonin sensei for team seven consisting of Sakura Haruno who provided very little support and actually fainted, Sasuke Uchiha who is extremely arrogant, self absorbed, moody, but at least can be the support of the team, and then theres Naruto Uzamaki who is very unpredictable and with his new bloodline" several eyes raised "Can be very deadly all of my injury's are because of him I gave them the bell test and... they passed" several gasped "So my eternal rival finally took a squad" the hokage nodded "Gai as shocked as I am that he took one I need to speak with him privately so dismissed" everyone but Kakashi left "Okay Naruto please release Kakashi I really do need to talk with him" Kakashi rubbed that back of his head in a Naruto kind of way "Sorry" smoke poured out of his cuts and reformed Naruto who smiled widely Kakashi sighed "Don't do that to me again I felt...Helpless" he dropped his shoulders at the word helpless "Alright sensei" Kakashi grinned "Who said that" Naruto grinned impishly "You did in front of all the other jonin" Kakashi's face fell 'Shit he got me' "Yeah yeah go talk to your team" Naruto whistled and a puff of smoke appeared next to Naruto "Hey Foxy-kun" Kira hopped on his shoulder "Hey well shall we let the team know" she nodded and they left

"So Kakashi how are they really" the Hokage asked "Exactly as he said he got the bells by himself and gave them to his team to pass but on a more personal note I now know who raped him" The Hokage's eyebrows shot up "Really how did you find this out" Kakashi visibly flinched "I used" he started before mumbling the rest "What" Kakashi took a deep breath "I used "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu No Ougi: Sennin Goroshi" (Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death) and he reacted... badly" The Hokage glared "We thought as much but you use it anyway I'm surprised he didn't kill you so who was it" Kakashi nodded realizing Naruto could have killed him easily before saying two words that froze the hokage "Itachi Uchiha"

* * *

Naruto stood outside the tower waiting as the other two walked up "Naruto how did you do that" he held up his hand as it turned to smoke "Bloodline lets me turn my body into smoke using that I entered his body and took over via the gas in his body" Sasuke turned "At least your useful" before leaning against a wall and closing his eyes "We did pass by me giving you the bells I used teamwork but he didn't know that of course" Naruto smiled "I do now" Kakashi said as he walked out Naruto scratched the back of his head "So we still passed" Kakashi shrugged "Whatever show up tomorrow at nine in the morning for our first mission" Everyone nodded "Kakashi-sensei if your late tomorrow" Naruto smiled then sang "you'll be sorry" Kakashi shrugged than disappeared Sasuke walked off with Sakura close to his heels talking about how they were going to be the best team or something he wasn't paying attention he decided to walk towards the academy

Halfway there he turned around to a wall with... the boards... facing the wrong way "Stop following me Stupid I can see through that disguise" The wall dropped and there stood the little kid from earlier "So you saw through my disguise you are good teach me so I can finally defeat my grandpa like you did earlier Please Boss" he looked down as Kira smiled "B-boss" he smiled "I guess I could so you want to learn my Oiroke no Jutsu"(Sexy technique) the kid vigorously nodded "Alright so why do you want to beat the old man anyway" he said as they walked towards the woods the kid sighed "My name is Konohamaru my grandpa named me after the village for luck but even though everyone knows all they call me is Honorable Grandson no one sees me just my grandpa" Naruto nodded and showed him the technique and helped him until it was perfect they sat down for a drink "So you wanna be hokage so they say your name" he scoffed "No one will respect a hokage like you it's too big a name for you" the kid jumped up "WHAT" he yelled Naruto looked down "You idiot you think anyone can be hokage if it was that easy I'd already be it but you don't get it because you want it you have to earn it and if wanna be hokage you have to" he took a breath as Konohamaru Screamed "What what" He looked up "Your gonna have to beat me first" Konohamaru looked at him before the closet perv jumped into the clearing "Honorable grandson I have found you we must leave so I can teach you the shortcuts to become hokage "Never I'm going to beat my grandpa but first┘ Oiroke no Jutsu"(Sexy technique) Ebisu's face fell "Why didn't it work this time" Konohamaru said as he reverted Ebisu straightened up "I was caught off guard last time but a vulgar display like that would never work on a man of my stature" he started to drag Konohamaru by the scarf "Hold it right there Kage Bunshin no jutsu" (Shadow Clone jutsu) Konohamaru was awed "Wow that is so cool" Ebisu sneered "Only a weak fool like Mizuki would fall for-" Naruto's scream cut him off "Haremu no Jutsu" (Harem technique) Fifty naked girls latched onto him as the fox who up until now had been sleeping on the log woke up and started to laugh before Ebisu flew off on a twin nose bleed "I couldn't defeat the closet perv all I want is that name" Naruto hit him in the back of the head "Your talking about the hokage the one ninja everyone looks up to are you ready to make a commitment to everyone in this town would you die for them would you fight for them because there are no shortcuts you must earn everyone's respect before they would allow you to become hokage" Konohamaru looked up with respect before steeling his face "I'm not your disciple anymore from now on were rivals" Naruto smiled before walking and picking up Kira he turned around "Well I'll always be a step ahead but maybe if you work hard you'll catch up because one day when we fight for the title you better look forward to it┘ Konohamaru" he smiled before walking off towards home

* * *

12 p.m. The Next Day

The three stood there as a cloud appeared in front of them "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life" he said with a smile "LIAR" Sakura screamed and the other two glared 'I gave you a chance but you wasted it' a crazy smile appears on his face and Sasuke stepped away "Well lets see what missions the hokage has for us"

Four and a half an hour later three shadows darted about the forest

"This is Sunshine I'm in position" a deep male voice crackled over the headset

"This is Bubble gum I'm in position" a females voice said

"This is Blondie I'm in position and nice name teme" the male snickered "Hn" Naruto snickered "Is that even a word" another "Hn" was heard

"This is Foxy's love target is being herded your way" she snicker at the males of the team

"This is Scarecrow get ready" he tensed as the target entered the clearing "Go" the three jumped into the clearing a scuffle broke out before all four had the target pinned "Does the target have a red ribbon saying Tora on his right ear" Kira looked down "Yes he does" Kakashi walked over "Good job team Capture the missing pet complete lets head toward the tower" the started walking back at a quick pace 'Hey Foxy-kun what do you have planned for Kakashi' Naruto smiled as they started up the tower 'Something special but you'll need to play along' Kira tilted her head "What is it" he laughed "You'll see" Kakashi raised an eyebrow but ignored it

They walked in and handed over the cat to a big women who immediately started smothering it in her bosom "My poor little Tora I was so worried about you I could of died" the team collected there money before heading outside "Well team that took up most of the day so we meat tomorrow around nine so good bye" he disappeared as the others walked away Naruto headed towards the other end of town

* * *

He wandered about for an hour before Kira spoke up "There she is but you still haven't said why we're looking for her" he smirked "You'll see" he walked over towards the Dango stand towards two women sitting outside one had dark hair and deep red eyes and was well endowed and the other one was just as big with purple hair and green eyes she was dressed with just a trench coat and miniskirt that was on top of a fishnet body suit that left little to the imagination "Excuse me is your name Anko" the purple haired women turned "What do you want Gaki" she said as her and the other eyed him up and down 'Cute but I feel like I've seen him before' Naruto looked down and with a quaking voice spoke "My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I recently became a genin I passed my test against Kakashi-sensei and saved my team from failure but afterwards" he stopped and realization dawned on both occupants 'The Kyuubi brat' he looked up unshed tears in his eyes "He said he wanted me to take a special test in order for me to stay on his team and he gave me an objective to get him an item that he said you were giving him from your apartment" this caused both womens eyebrows to raise "I had Kira-hime here" he rubs her head "Sneak in and get them but when I gave them to him I realized that it was a lie as from the box he gave me to hold them in he pulled out a pair of underwear" a tear rolled down his cheek "He smelled them before disappearing and I felt really bad I went home and it ate me up so I asked Kira-hime and she told me to find you and apologize and that is why I come before you" he drops to his knees and bows his head "Please accept my apology" To say Anko was startled by this was an understatement first some gaki comes from no where tells her a little about himself then reveals HE stole some of HER underwear for Kakashi unknowingly and apologizes TO HER "Does he still have them" he nods his head while still looking down "Which ones were they" he lifted his head "Huh" she looks at him "Which ones were they" Kira spoke up "They were purple with a little white snake on them" Anko turned "Aren't those the ones you got me Kurenai" said women blushed "I believe so but I still don't think Kakashi would do something like-" she was cut off as Anko laughed "That man reads his porn in public I know he would I'm going to kick his ass and burn every copy of that book he has" Kira and Naruto slightly flinch which Anko sees 'Gaki must read those little perv' "Gaki I accept your apology but if you ever want to get your hands on my underwear again" she leaned forward and winked "Just ask" He blushed bright red as Kira and Kurenai giggled at Anko

"I... well... you" he bowed his head to keep from embarrassing himself as she started to laugh "I was just joking gaki" he looks up and at seeing her smile broke into one himself "I'll get you back one day for that" Anko grinned wider "If you can now when's your next team meeting" he sighed "Tomorrow at nine so he'll be there at twelve" Anko grinned "Alright Gaki keep your team away for five minutes and I'll take care of it" Naruto smiled before turning and starting to run he yelled over his shoulder "Thank you Hebi-hime" Anko blushed "Dumb gaki" Kurenai giggled before staring "So what you really going to do" she laughed "Something special" she said as she pulled a kunai from her side pocket and twirled Somewhere not to far off Kakashi shivered "Why do I feel like I'm going to get hurt" he shrugged before returning to his book

* * *

Alright there you go hoprhully new Chapter up by next month


	4. AN

Authors Note

Fear not my loyal companions i have not given up on this story i mearly am at a cross roads with no weakness for Naruto so now i am fixing the story and editing my grammer should i get a chance i will try to write but with the loss of a job in California means hard times and unfortunatly i got to find a new one to continue living here that and i'm curently working on 12 no 13 fanfics a new one just popped in my head so things are moving slowly for all of them i am having a hard time concentrating on one longer then a paragraph to 3 pages so until next time i update oh new Wings of his Heart should be out in less then a week just editing it lol

thanks Hentai Kitsune


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone I am back after my last post I sort of had a small psychotic break I went to a lovely institution, my ex left me, I lost my apartment, and now that I am "sane" I am living with my parents and working making sandwiches hurray. On another note I need a BETA I was reading some of my work and my grammar is horrible =) so please some one with at least two good stories and some free time send me a private message and I'll check you out if I like it I'll send you my old stuff, repost it after you sent it back, and then send you the three new chapters I'm working on **_

_**Now for status of the next chapter**_

_**Changing Fate is 50% done **_

_**Chapter Wings of his Heart is 10% done **_

_**His Right Hand is 25% done **_

_**So as soon as I get a BETA and as soon as I buckle down on writing it shall be done O I'm also in a band now so one day y'all might be seeing me on TV ha ha ha I'll be the idiot with nine fox tails on stage Ja Ne**_


End file.
